Internet security has become a hot topic given the number of fraudulent schemes that are being perpetrated on the Internet. One type of fraudulent scheme may use a homoglyph attack to spoof a domain name. For example, the spoofed domain name directs a user to a phishing website that masquerades as a trustworthy website, such as the user's banking website. The phishing website may fraudulently solicit the user's confidential information, such as a credit card number, account number, social security number, password, etc. A homoglyph attack may include mixing characters from multiple languages to create a spoofed domain name that looks the same as the real domain name but actually contains different characters. A phishing email may include the spoofed domain name in order to direct a user to the phishing website.